The Muggle Who Knew
by hermionejeangrangerweasley
Summary: ONE SHOT! A muggle who talks to himself and thinks Harry Potter is real goes to try and find Harry before Deathly Hallows comes out because he's too excited to wait and see what happens. I don't own HP. I'm standing on Grawps sholders!


Hermione Weasley sat at the Burrow, working her way through an enormous paper she was writing for work.

"Hermione! Do you have to do that now?!" Ron, her husband wined

"Yes! As a matter of fact I _do_ have to do it now! Besides! I'm tired already! You do realize that on top of all this work we're going to have a little boy running around soon as well as a little girl?" she said testily. No one ever messed with her when she was that stern- except Ron.

"Well… yeah, but 'Mione! That's the whole reason you need to take a break- and I still don't understand why you have to work while were at mum and dad's! Besides! Rosie is probably getting bored with Ginny, James and Albus! Ginny's the most boring person alive, Albus is little Mr.perfect, and james is 4! No one likes 4 year olds!" he wined. Then gave a dry chuckle. Nothing he said ment anything. He just wanted to make her stop working!

"When. I. Finish." She said through gritted teeth- even Ron didn't mess with her then, so he just waited.

Mr. Hartter walked into his study with a pile of papers- ok, there were only 3. His study walls were covered in pictures of tons of people he had never even met- except maybe two, they just didn't know it. Mr. Hartter began to tape the papers to his wall. They are all about some new book or such. If it wasn't for his wife though, they would be in his bedroom, but Mrs. Hartter insisted it would make people think that he was abnormal- not that he was normal.

Mr. Hartter, in fact, was anything but normal. Sure he was a _muggle_, but aside from _that _he wasn't normal. But he wasn't always strange. It started in 1982- so seeing as it was now 2007; he had been mentally insane for quite some time now. Well, anyway, in 1982, he saw a man who was oddly dressed, walking down the street with a book under his arm with the title Harry Potter, Boy Wizard- Destroyer of Voldemort. It had a picture of a baby boy with black hair, and green eyes being held by his mother who had red hair and green eyes, with his black-haired father with hazel eyes next to her. He didn't make since of any of it, but it plagued him ever since.

Mr. Hartter thought the book was rather strange, but didn't think anything of in until 1991. In 1991, Mr. Hartter saw a boy who looked about 11 with messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. He was walking with a man who was enormous! Probably 12 feet tall! Mr. Hartter had tried to shake the image from his head and forget about it, but he couldn't. It was just too strange. The kid looked like a much older versin (obviously) of the baby on the book.

Shaking the image became even harder in 1997 when a book came out called Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. He read the book, just for the fun of it, but that boy- that exact boy and man were in the book and he was sure he had seen them in "_muggle"_ London 6 years before! It had stirred him quite a bit and from then on, he became a bit _obsessed_ with the boy. His study was covered in pictures of the boy and his friends. No matter what he did he couldn't get the boy out of his head!

He had such a problematic obsession with the boy that all his children were named after him and his friends; his children's names from oldest to youngest were Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny (because Hermione was the oldest and Ginny was the youngest. Harry was younger than Ron, so that's how he did it. His children were lucky they were born girl, boy, boy, girl, or else there would be girls with boy names and boys with girl names. If his wife would have allowed it).

On this particular day he then thought, in apprehension of the final chapter of the boy's known life he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the boy- and most certainly couldn't wait to find out! So he decided not to. He was going to look for the boy. _But where to look?_ Then he recalled that he often went to his friend Ron's house- in the book, of course. _That's all very well genius,_ he thought, _but he's 27 now! Do you honestly think his friend still lives there?_ **Well, no, but it's worth a shot!** Did I mention he talked to himself? He even had a shirt that said "Don't interupt to me while I'm talking to myself". Well, finally Mr. Hartter decided to go look at 'The Burrow'. After all, it was worth a shot!

So Mr. Hartter went to the village of St. Ottery Catchpole and then past it until he came to a house that…well, to be honest was very abnormal.

Then Mr. Hartter knocked.

Ron started to get up when he heard someone knock, but Hermione said, "Don't bother. I'll get it." She got up but Ron came to the door too. Hermione opened it just as Rose and Albus came running in. She leaned down a picked upRose. "Yes?" She then said to the person at the door

"Ahh…yes, I was looking for a Mr. Harry Potter. I just… well this is the only place I figured he might be that I've heard of, so… I mean… he probably isn't… so I'll just…"

"Oh! No, Harry's here! - Oh, hello James! Yes, I'll get him." She left an as she did she saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny arguing- over what Hermione didn't have a clue, but it didn't really matter. She then found that Harry was asleep in an armchair. "Ugh! He is just like Ron!"

"Well, how do you wake Uncle Ron up?" Hermione looked down and saw that James had followed her.

"Oh, you just yell to him that the Chudley Cannons won the quidditch world cup." She said lazily. "I don't think that would work on Harry, though… but maybe… no that would be mean." She decided and tried to wake him up in another way. It didn't work.

"Why don't you just… well what were you thinking?" _Well, james does have a point. _Hermione thought and then sighed… she might as well.

"Harry!" she yelled, "The Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban and are attacking Hogwarts!" Harry jumped up and started freaking out so Hermione had to yell at him. "Harry! HARRY! No one is attacking Hogwarts! I just had to get you up! There is someone at the door to see you… actually, I was under the impression he was a muggle…" They made there way back to the door and the man moved nervously towards Harry.

"How do you do? I'm Mr. Hartter. I am sorry to disturb you- terribly sorry, but you see, there is a book, about a boy by your name- supposedly he was a wizard-" Mr. Hartter gave a nervous laugh," but I couldn't help thinking the story was true. Once when I was in London- it was 1991, I saw a boy who looked quite like you- except 11 with a man who was about 12 feet tall! Then in 1997 a book came out, by name of _Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone_. Well, wouldn't you know it, in that book- which was set in '91 and '92, mind you had that exact man and boy in it that I had seen in London. Ever since then I couldn't get the boy or his friends out of my head! This summer the last book is supposed to come out and I couldn't wait so I thought, why not see if it's true? So, are you him?"

Harry looked extremely nervous. Then he said, "You're a muggle, aren't you?"

"Er… well, _yes, _but you see- "Mr.Hartter began

"You're a _muggle?! And _you _know _you're a _muggle? _Well, that's… that's …" Harry was too shocked to get all the words out. _ How does a MUGGLE know about me?_ Harry thought._ Wait… he explained it, but still…this isn't right…_

"Er… Who wrote this book? What was there name? Because this is just strange. I mean… who… I just…" Hermione was at a loss for words as well.

"A woman by the name of J.K. Rowling. And I assure you, she is always saying it is fiction. I honestly don't understand it myself, I mean, the author says it's fiction but the characters exist. I honestly don't get it."

"Ron, Ginny- YOU LOT!!! What is going on here? - Oh! And who are you, dear?"

"Mum…" Ginny whispered, "He's a muggle.

"He's a _what?!_ There's a _muggle_ here? Wha- What on earth? I…I…I…"

"Molly, what is it? - Oh, hello, who are you?" Well, one person didn't mind the fact there was a muggle at the door.

"Arthur- Arthur, it's a muggle! Here! Of all places!"

"Well that's just fantastic! How do you do? I'm Arthur Weasley. Who are you?" Yes. Someone defiantly didn't mind the muggle.

"I'm Mr. Hartter. James Hartter. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've come all the way from Bristol. You see, I read a book- actually it's a series, and well… it's marked as fiction- but it must be real, seeing as you're in it! I don't even think the lady writing it realizes it's true!"

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Someone thinks I'm _fictional?_" he asked finding the whole situation absolutely hilarious. "Well, what could we do for you? And do you mind if I ask you a few questions? About muggles, I mean! I absolutely love muggles!"

"Well, erm… yes, alright. If I could ask a favor in return…" Mr. Hartter said sounding quite nervous and embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Of course!" Mr. Weasley said a bit too excitedly.

"Er… could I have your autographs? All of you?" They all awkwardly obligated to Mr. Hartter's request and then Mr. Weasley led him to the garden for a chat about muggles.

"Well," Hermione said, "I guess some things are just that strange. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand this." And at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Hermione opened it and said, "Oh! Hi, Dad! How did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't. I just guessed." He told her. "But you'll never believe what I found! Look at these!" Mr. Granger told his daughter, and pulled out several books, one of which was entitled _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone._

It was the that Hermione fainted.


End file.
